How to Train Your Dragon: Hel Rising
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: With the arrival of a silver haired woman and an unknown dragoness, the world Hiccups knew is plunged into Discord. On a mission to track the woman and the dragoness down, Hiccup and Astrid are sent from their world, to Ventus. They soon learn of a war that has ravaged both space and time for centuries. There the true origins of the Nightfuries are revealed. Changing everything.
1. Prologue

**How to Train Your Dragon: Hel Rising **

…**.**

**A/N: First ever HTTYD Fanfic. Heads up, this fic WILL be dark. I never was good with the humorous aspects of a fic. The fic will focus mainly on Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly during their journey, and also the progression of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship with each other, the story takes place post Riders of Berk, both Hiccup and Astrid are ninteen and wear their HTTYD 2 armor in this fic.**

…

**Preface: Betrayal **

…**.**

Hiccup slowly pushed himself to his feet, his left hand clutching the right side of his chest. Hiccup grunted lightly as he removed his dark brown leather chest guard and watched it fall to the ground.

In front of him, was his best friend…Toothless? The Nightfury glared at Hiccup with piercing crimson eyes, eyes that were unnatural. The night scaled dragon growled at his former rider and paced around him, while protecting a woman wearing a black dress, her hair went down past her shoulders and was silver blond in color, her skin was pale and her eyes had crimson irises with dragon like pupils. She sat atop the chair that Hiccup's father, Stoick the Vast, normally sat on when inside the grand hall.

The woman had an amused look on her face as the two former best friends paced around each other, Hiccup being the more reluctant of the two.

"Toothless…please!" Hiccup pleaded as he drew his silver short sword, on its hilt was an insignia of a dragoness; the sword had a clear jewel on the pommel. When the light hit the blade right, the blade reflected a spectrum of colors off of the silver blade. "This isn't you bud!"

Toothless let out a growl as he glared at Hiccup.

"Don't berate him, Haddock." The woman said, leaning forward from on the chair. "This is what he wants…isn't right my dear?"

Toothless looked back at the woman, and his eyes softened when he saw the woman and then he looked back at Hiccup, and growled defensively for the woman. Hiccup felt a deep pit form in his heart…seeing how much Toothless had changed.

The woman merely smirked at seeing Hiccup's expression; she leaned forward, pushing a strand of her silver blond hair out of her line of sight.

"Did you really think he would want to be a human's pet forever? Human! For countless centuries, Dragons have lived in fear of your kind, but will no longer. With you gone, my plans can truly take root and begin." The woman said. Toothless slowly crouched down, ready to strike. Slowly, the woman held up her left hand, and snapped her fingers.

Toothless suddenly lunged towards his former best friend, and prepared to kill him.

**...**

**A/N: Why has Toothless turned on Hiccup? Who is this mysterious sadistic woman? What has happened throughout the story? **

**Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 1: Hel

**Chapter 1: Hel**

"_Five years ago, the three hundred year old war between my tribe, the Hooligan Tribe (which lives up to the name if I might add) and the dragons ended and we made peace with the Dragons. Through that experience, I made my first true friends, Toothless and, thanks to Toothless, Astrid. _

"_Since then, the dragons help and defend us. But…what if there was a time a threat was so great, that even the dragons feared it? What if there was a time where the Dragons needed to be protected…from a threat they have long feared since before humans ever came onto Midgard."_

…

The silver blond haired woman stood in the middle of the burning village of the once fierce Berserker tribe, the corpses of men, women…and even children, littered the ground. In the distance, a fleet of ships were sailing away from the island in retreat of the single woman. The flaming ruins of the homes soon began to engulf the entire island, burning everything to a crisp. The woman smirked as she sheathed her long nine foot pale silver blade onto her back. The woman slowly turned towards the flames, the flaps of her long black robe blowing through the air as the woman stepped into the flames.

Her eyes opened, revealing a pair of crimson dragon like eyes. The woman smirked in satisfaction as she stepped over the burning corpse of the Berserker tribe's fierce, but insane, leader: Dagur the Deranged. The foolish twenty year old challenged her to a duel…the cost of him losing, would be his own soul and the lives of his entire tribe.

The boy died a humiliating death, the "duel" only lasting five seconds before the woman's blade pierced his heart, and his life leaving him instantly. The rest of the tribe tried to fight back, but a majority of them were slaughtered, but the woman let the survivors escape, to spread her message to the entire world.

The message was simple: _The Dragon-Goddess of The Underworld has returned._

No mere mortal would understand the concept of her message, but the woman hoped that _he_ would hear the message and that _they_ would come for her.

The woman grinned sadistically as the flames began to engulf her. But instead of burn her, the flames began to circle around her, and turn from the traditional orange and red, to pitch black and violet. The flames soon formed a sphere around her, completely surrounding her. Seconds later, the sphere exploded and a violet streak shot up into the sky, as the light died down, a black and violet dragoness with emerald green markings could be seen flying through the night sky, releasing a ear piercing roar into the night, which echoed throughout the islands.

The echo eventually made its way to an island miles away, an island named Berk. Though most of the island's inhabitants were asleep, and the echo had become a low noise…a certain nineteen year old, the famous "Dragon Conqueror" named Hiccup Haddock the third, was asleep in his room along with his faithful Nightfury Toothless.

Toothless laid on his slap of rock, curled up, a small smiled on his face as he dreamt a happy dream (one filled with fish). But seconds later, the Nightfury's eyes twitched as it heard the faint roar. Suddenly, Toothless' emerald green eyes bolted wide open, the sound of the roar waking him up.

Toothless lifted his head up at a start and looked around the room hurriedly. The nightfury scanned the room hesitantly, but calmed down when he saw his human safe in his bed, sleeping peacefully. Toothless let out a small hum and laid his head back down and slowly drifted to sleep…but the sound of the roar echoed in his memory for the rest of the night…the day he'd feared…The day all dragons feared…was coming…

…

**(Five Hours later, above the sea surrounding the Island of Berk)**

Hiccup cheered as he and Toothless dove through the air, breaking through the clouds and diving towards the ocean bellow, pulling up when the two were only a few feet away from the water. Following close behind the two friends was Hiccup's crush, Astrid, and her Deadly Nadder named Stormfly.

Hiccup no longer wore his regular green shirt and fur vest that he'd worn five years ago, he now wore black leather riding armor with a red dragon crest on the shoulder guards of the armor. He had also tweaked his prosthetic a bit (like he told Gobber, the Berk Blacksmith). During those five years, Hiccup had developed well as a swordsman, though he wasn't perfect, he was still skilled enough to defeat his cousin Snotlout in a sparring match.

Astrid's attire had changed as well, although it was similar to her old attire, it had undergone a slight change. Her shirt was now red, and she wore a fur hood.

As the two friends flew on their dragons without a care in the world. Hiccup would occasionally look back at Astrid, and blush, while unknowingly to him…Astrid did the same. But the two friends continued to enjoy flying their dragons…that was until they Astird saw something in the distance…Astrid squinted her eyes to see what it was…what she saw…almost looked like a cloud of pitch black smoke…but it was flying right towards Berk!

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried out over the wind, trying to get her crush's attention.

Hiccup looked back at Astrid, and then he two saw the cloud flying towards them.

"What the?" Hiccup muttered as the cloud drew closer.

Seconds later, the cloud literally engulfed the riders and their dragons. As the cloud completely engulfed the four, Toothless looked around frantically…Hiccup sensed his dragon's anxiety, Toothless never acted this anxious…

Somewhere within the cloud, Stormfly squawked several times as she tried to get her rider and herself out of the cloud. Astrid looked around frantically, trying to find Hiccup and Toothless. But suddenly, from the darkness, Astrid saw a pair of Crimson eyes appear in front of her face. Astrid's eyes widened in horror when she realized that in front of her…was a giant dragon!

Stormfly quickly blew searing hot flames at the clouded dragoness, only for the flames to helplessly fly through the dragon's "body". Astrid quickly made Stormfly fly themselves away. But seconds later, she heard the dragon roar.

Hiccup heard the sound of the roar.

"Over there bud!" Hiccup said to Toothless, who reluctantly flew himself and Hiccup towards the direction of the roar.

As the approached the direction of the roar, Toothless began to feel light headed, Toothless shook his head several times, trying to focus, but soon, his vision began to blur…and unbeknownst to Hiccup, Toothless' eyes began to shift from their natural pale green color, to a blood crimson.

"_Come to me my child." _A Dragoness spoke in Toothless' mind in Dragonese. _"Return to my protective embrace my son…let your mother clear your mind of the impurity."_

"Toothless! What's wrong!?" Hiccup asked Toothless as the said dragon began to douse off. Toothless quickly snapped out of his trance, refocusing on helping his rider's mate and her dragon.

When they reached Astrid and Stormfly from within the cloud, they saw the silhouette of a dragon circling them from within the cloud. Toothless quickly fired off three blasts of purple flames, which struck the clouded dragon. The dragon spun around and glared in the direction of Toothless and Hiccup, glaring at them with crimson eyes.

Toothless' eyes widened in horror when the dragon saw the eyes.

Suddenly, the dragon flew away from Astrid and Stormfly, and flew straight at Hiccup and Toothless. As Hiccup saw the pair of crimson eyes of the dragon. Hiccup braced himself, but suddenly, he felt a pair of hands grab him by his throat, and tackle him off of Toothless, sending both Hiccup and the unknown figure falling out of the cloud, followed by Toothless close behind. When Hiccup fell out of the cloud of smoke, he suddenly saw who tackled him and was trying to choke him.

Above him was a woman in her mid-twenties, her hair was almost literally silver in color and went past her shoulders…but to Hiccup's surprise, was that the woman's eyes were crimson and almost dragon like. Strapped to the woman's back was a long pale silver blade with a jewel on it's hilt.

"Die mortal!" The woman yelled as the two plummeted towards the sea bellow.

Hiccup struggled to breath, and tried to break the woman's grip, but failed. But suddenly, toothless fired a plasma blast at the woman, which the shockwave knocked the woman away from Hiccup. Toothless quickly dove downwards towards Hiccup, allowing hiccup to mount the Night Fury and engage his prosthetic to the saddle. At the last second before they hit the water, Hiccup engaged Toothless' prosthetic tail fin, and the two flew upwards before they hit the cold water.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief as they reentered the air. The two then sloppily landed on the beach of berk very sloppily. Slowly, Hiccup slid off of the saddle and collapsed onto the ground next to Toothless. Hiccup looked to his dragon, who looked terrified.

"Toothless…who was that?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked at his rider blankly, and looked away.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked again getting up and walking towards his dragon.

Suddenly, a cloud of black smoke appeared behind Toothless, and the silver blond haired woman appeared. Hiccup stumbled back in shock when he saw the woman approach him and Toothless. The woman smirked at the Night Fury and his rider. Toothless suddenly cowered when he saw the woman and backed away, frightened.

"Well well well…" The woman sang lightly as she approached Hiccup, who suddenly drew his sword and pointed it at the woman.

"Who are you!" Hiccup demanded as he stood in front of his frightened dragon.

"Oh my…protective aren't we." The woman said in a taunting voice. But suddenly, in a flash of violet light, the woman appeared beside Hiccup.

Hiccup turned in shock only for the woman to kick him in the abdomen and sent him flying onto the sand of the beach. Toothless roared at the woman, but stopped when the woman held up her palm.

"Silence!" the woman yelled at the Night Fury who was prepared to attack her…to Hiccup's surprise, Toothless obeyed and suddenly kneeled onto the ground like a dog that had just been scolded.

"Toothless…" Hiccup said, shocked at seeing how Toothless was acting…so submissive to someone who had attacked them.

The woman grinned at Hiccup, revealing pearly white teeth.

"So…you call him Toothless…" The woman said as she approached the teen. "What an insult to him."

The woman held out her sword, the blade pointed at Hiccup's throat.

"Now…" She began, smirking. "With you gone…nothing will stop the Uprising."

"What?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Something like that won't matter where you're going!" She yelled as she prepared to swing her sword, only for a blast of hot orange flames flying forward and striking the blade out of the woman's hands.

The woman looked up to see Stormfly descending, with Astrid jumping off of her dragon and preparing to strike the woman with her axe. The woman avoided the blond haired girl's axe strikes, and countered the slamming her left hand's index finger into Astrid's shoulder, causing Astrid to gasp and kneel to the ground, clutching her shoulder as it went limp. The woman scoffed at the girl and kicked Astrid in the chest, sending Astrid landing on her back.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried to his unconscious crush.

Stormfly squawked and flew forward in a frenzy, only for the woman to lash out with her foot, striking the Deadly Nadder's jaw and sending the dragoness to the ground, knocking her unconscious. The woman grinned and turned to Toothless…who still laid on the ground submissively.

The woman held up her hand, black flames radiating from the center of her palm. Hiccup quickly got up, and snatched his blade and charged at the woman, but as he approached her, a blast of violet light engulfed him, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly. Next thing Hiccup felt was himself falling through darkness, his head dizzy and his vision blurred.

From his limited vision, he saw Astrid falling close to him. Hiccup reached for Astrid's hand as the two drifted…wherever they were…

Seconds later, he felt cold…and felt wind rushing passed him…he suddenly felt his body hit what felt like snow…Hiccup's eyes slowly opened…from his blurry vision…all he could see was Astrid laying on the snow covered ground next to him, and their two dragons, laying in the snow…the sky up above was covered in dark grey clouds…one thing Hiccup realized before he blacked out…was that he and the others were not on Berk anymore…

As Hiccup drifted off into a state of unconsciousness, Hiccup could just barely make out four figures appearing them…they each wore black robes…and their faces were shadowed. But as Hiccup's eyes closed…he could've sworn that he saw one of the figure's face's…a woman with dark grey skin…and snow white hair.

Suddnely, Hiccup lost all of his remaining strength, and drifted into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2: Mage of Skyhaven

**Chapter 2: The Mage of Skyhaven**

**…..**

_Floraen: The Imperial capital city of Yuron_

….

The streets of Floraen were bustling with various people.

Snow had begun falling three hours before, and covered the stone streets of the Capitol with a blanket of snow. Children played in the snow, throwing snowballs at one another while their parents performed their various duties.

The entire city was surrounded by a stone wall, the main gates located at the northern most part of the city, a giant iron gate prevented direct access into the main entrance, above the gates were archer towers. Guards in red black tunics over heavy silver colored chain mails.

At the western most part of the city, was the Imperial Palace, home to the Emperor of the Human nations in the world Ventus.

In the Eastern half of the city, commoners were busy performing their various tasks for the day, men and women manned market stands, calling out to people to come over to their stand to buy fish, vegetables, meat, poultry etc. While most people were in the markets, others were either in the inns or various shop buildings in the city, particularly one eighteen year old girl.

The girl wore the clothing that resembled that of a mage from the College of Skyhaven; a hooded robe with furs on the sleeves and trims of the robe. But unlike the traditional blue, red, white or gold, this girl's robes were completely black, save for the white fur on the hood and the sleeves. Slung onto her back was a black bag along with a metallic black staff with a blue jewel on one end of the staff.

People were able to see a glimpse of the girl's face, catching slightly pale white skin and black hair.

The girl slowly made her way into one of the inns in the city, an inn called "The Sleeping Wyvern". As she stepped foot into the inn, she immediately came into a warm atmosphere, almost to the girl's relief after spending so many days out in the cold. As she made her way into the inn, she walked past the various guests. Some men were busy talking to their friends, mostly about the city gossip, or some men trying to impress the waitress'. The girl ignored the people in the inn, but her eyes focused on an elderly man in the very corner of the inn, sitting by himself.

He was a balding seventy year old man, wearing a brown tunic and ragged brown pants. Strapped to his belt was a sharp iron sword with a raven engraved on the iron hilt of the blade.

The girl grinned and walked up towards the old man and sat down on the wooden stole across from him.

The old man looked up at the girl's general direction with hazy gray eyes, confirming he was blind. The man opened his pale lips to speak, but stopped, taking a drink from his ale tankard.

"Ah…Y'ure told me you would be coming…" The man said in a low gravelly voice.

The girl nodded.

"She told me that you could tell me where they were…" The girl spoke in a whisper so only the two could hear. The old man nodded.

"I see…so you are searching for them…" The man whispered. "It is complicated to tell where they open…but there is a pattern to where they open up and close…in fact, one of them just opened a few hours ago."

The girl stiffened.

"Another gate?" The girl asked, shocked. "Do you know if anyone came through?!"

The man nodded.

"Yes…when one of the gates opened…I sensed four presences falling through…" The man paused. "Two were human…the other two were…"

The man paused as he sweated lightly and rubbed his forehead. His breathing became labored.

"What!" The girl hissed.

The man looked up at the girl and muttered one named.

"Dragons…"

The girl's eyes widened in shock…_Dragons_…that could only mean _one_ thing!

Before the girl could ask further, the door to the end smashed open. Everyone in the inn looked in the direction of the new arrivals, only to see four city guards…and one woman leading them. But unlike the city guards, she wore different attire. Her attire consisted of a black robe with black armor plating. A hood covered the woman's face, completely shadowing her facial expressions.

Slowly, the woman stepped forward into the inn, flanked by the guards. Everyone looked away from the woman, most out of fear, well aware who _she_ was.

As the woman approached the girl and the old man's table, the girl slowly stood up from the table, and moved to leave. As she passed the tall woman, the girl felt the woman hold up her sword to stop the girl as the two rubbed shoulders.

"Not so fast." The woman said emotionlessly, her voice sounded as though she could easily break the toughest man's spirit.

The girl rolled her eyes briefly and looked to the woman.

The guards slowly stepped forward, one of them holding iron hand bounds.

"You're under arrest for infiltrating his Imperial Majesty's City…do you have anything to say in your defense?" One of the guards said in a stoic tone of voice.

The girl sighed as she held out her arms.

"I submit…talk me to prison." The girl replied, defeated.

"Good girl." The guard said as he reached out to attach the bounds to her wrists.

But in a fraction of a second, the girl lashed out with her foot, kicking the man in the groin and then proceeded to reach for her staff, using the steel blade end of it to lash out at the three remaining guards and the woman, the blade pierced the chests of the remaining guards, but the woman successfully dodged the blow, drawing her pitch black obsidian sword.

The girl's hood fell backwards, revealing the pale face of the girl and one more noticeable feature about the girl, her coal black hair.

The girl smirked.

"Psyche!" She said to the woman opposite of her. "Tell your Emperor that Heather sent her regards!"

Suddenly, the girl named Heather quickly darted for the door, with the woman darting forward after her.

Upon exiting the inn, Heather quickly darted for a shop building and used one of the wooden supports to climb up to the roof. Heather then darted across the roof, jumping from roof to roof of various buildings, towards the wall which blocked both the commoner district, and the imperial district of the city. Heather quickly jumped off of one building and, using the blade end of her staff, stabbed it into the stone wall, and began to use it as a pole to swing on, when she spun twice, she leapt forward after using the force of the jump to remove her staff, and landed on the top of the wall, right in between two archers.

The two archers looked at the girl, stunned, only in the next few seconds for the girl to spin her staff around, and used one end of the staff to strike at the guard's legs, tripping them, sending them falling to the stone floor.

"Halt!" One archer ordered a few feet away as he readied a barbed steel arrow into his bow.

The girl quickly ran the opposite direction, holding her staff up and twirling it once as the arrow flew at her, suddenly, black flames appeared around the jewel of her staff, which deflected the arrow, sending it flying into the stone floor, leaving it imbedded into the ground.

The girl spun around and proceeded to jump off the wall, and onto a rooftop, followed by four courageous guards wielding only swords and a knife in each hand.

"You're dead twit!" One guard yelled at Heather as she leapt across buildings with the guards after her.

"Actually! I feel quite ALIVE!" Heather yelled back, laughing as she rushed across another roof top.

Eventually Heather and the guards were approaching a large jump between two rooftops, a jump human agile could make. But Heather didn't stop, a grin plastered onto her face as a plan hatched in her mind.

"No one escapes from The Guards of this city!" The lead guard roared.

As Heather approached the edge of the roof, she came to a sliding stop right before the edge. The guards attempted to stop…but forgot how slippery the roof tops were because of the ice, and were sent sliding across the roof top, eventually sliding off the roof, and towards the ground two stories bellow. Horrified, Heather looked down at the ground…but her horror soon became laughter as she saw the sight bellow her.

The guards who had been chasing her…had fallen off the roof…into a cart of Cow Manure…each of the citizens laughed at seeing the guards struggling to get out of the fowl smelling cart.

Heather then yelled down.

"Actually, sir guard!" Heather began. "I'm pretty sure I just did!"

With that, Heather continued to leap across the roof tops, making her way towards the outer wall, which looked out over the icy cold ocean…

Heather turned around briefly, only to see the hooded woman standing behind her, sword drawn…but the unnatural part about her blade was that it was covered in an icy cold blue mist.

The woman stepped forward.

"You have nowhere to run, _human._" The woman hissed with an icy tone which sent shivers down Heather's spine.

Slowly, Heather climbed up onto the ledge of wall, strapping her staff to her bag and holding her arms up. The woman tilted her head, and laughed.

"Girl," The woman began. "You younglings are unable to survive the temperatures of those ice cold waters in this winter season. You'll die of the cold in a matter of minutes."

Heather smirked.

"Sorry," Heather said. "But tell your Emperor and your Leaders, that I will not surrender…I will escape."

The woman chuckled.

"Girl, you came here by the will of the Demoness Queen…there is no way to escape her cruel fate!" The woman growled.

It was Heather's turn to laugh. She then said only two words.

"Watch me."

Suddenly, Heather plummeted, back first, off of the wall…and into the icy cold waters bellow. The woman rushed to the edge of the wall, and looked down the edge, seeing Heather crash into the waters.

The woman scoffed lightly.

"Fool…" The woman huffed as she slowly walked away from the wall…but stopped when she heard a low flapping noise.

The woman spun around in time to see a dark figure flying up into the sky, with black raven feathered wings and a black cloak…in the arms of the figure, was an unconscious Heather.

The woman suddenly let out a roar in rage, enraged that her prey had escaped her…this time…

The woman spun around on her heels, and soon walked towards the castle in the distance, making a silent vow to hunt the girl down…and deliver her to her Emperor just as he had commanded…but now…now she would await his judgment.

…

**Hiccup:**

Hiccup groaned lightly as his eyes slowly opened, only for his vision to come out blurry…it felt as though someone was using his head as a drum…He heard the sound of two female voices close by…although he could barely hear what they were saying, he could make out what one woman was saying.

_"You shouldn't have brought them here!"_

Soon, Hiccup's eyes began to readjust, and he could see two hooded figures standing beside him, their backs turned to him. From what Hiccup felt, he was on a bed, furs covering him. His armor was removed and all he wore was his green shirt and pants...all of his gear were gone. Slowly, Hiccup turned his head to the two arguing woman.

"And what should I have done?" One woman hissed. "Let the Holy ones' bond ones die in the blizzard! Ma'rea, you know the Matriarch would not approve if we let them die…even if they are human…"

At the moment, Hiccup had no care of what the two were talking about…but all he cared about at the moment were Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly…Slowly, Hiccup attempted to get up from the bed, only to feel a pair of hands push down on his chest, keeping him on the bed. Hiccup looked up at the owner of the hands…only to stare in shock at the owner.

The woman was, for sure, NOT human…although she had the same structure of a human woman, her appearance was completely different. Her skin was dark grey in color…and she had slightly pointed ears and silver colored hair, not Silver-blond…but SILVER. Hiccup stared in shock at the woman…and suddenly realized what race this woman was.

"Dark…Dark Elf!" Hiccup gasped in shock.

The woman looked at the teenager with kind silver eyes.

"Calm yourself Human…" The woman said calmly. "You're among friends…"

"Toothless…" Hiccup said, still struggling. "Where is my dragon…and Astrid…Astrid!"

The elderly woman rushed towards the younger dark Elf and assisted in calming the boy. Slowly, the woman held up a glowing green gem, and placed it over his head…Hiccup slowly reluctantly eased in his struggles…and felt his eyes grow heavy.

The last thing Hiccup heard before he blacked out; the voice of the woman who had attacked him and Astrid…

_"They call you a just Chief, Stoick…but we both know that is a lie…if you were truly just…why was your dear son all alone?_

_"You are to blame for this tragedy, you're the reason he left…"_

_"And now…your people, your land, your dragons and all of your lives…are mine."_

_"Welcome, to a New Age."_


End file.
